‘Inolov’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh). This new cultivar is the product of a controlled cross of ‘X4712’ Gala (not patented) by ‘X6908’ (not patented), carried out at Angers, France in 1992. ‘Inolov’ was initially selected for propagation and further experimentation because of its flavorful fruit and resistance to common strains of scab. ‘Inolov’ was first asexually reproduced by grafting at Angers, France in 1994, and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.